Beast High School
by MelodyOfLoveSun11
Summary: Mikan is moving to a new high school,but what secrets lies in that school did she made the right choise by leaving her grandpa?
1. Bye GrandpaHello New Life

She opened her eyes quickly, in fact as soon as she saw the first sun light through her window she jumped out of bed.

"JIIIIIII-CHAN JIIII-CHAN !" Mikan opened her room door and hurried to the breakfast table.

"Mikan dear why do you always have to yell like that don't you know that you are living with and old man haha"

Her Jii-chan was at the little kitchen preparing some tea for them, she looked to him flushed from the rush run to the table, you could see she was a mess ,her night gown that said "RABBIT,RABBIT DON'T RUN AWAY" (it was an alice in wonderland gown) was all crumpled so was her hair, typical just woke up look.

"Geez,sorry jii-chan is just that I'm sooo exited today is finally the day that I will be moving to my new high school!"

"Is ok child,are you done with packing already?" He asked his granddaughter with a loving smile.

"Yup,all ready,but as happy as I'am now I can't help being sad that I won't see you for three years,I'll miss you sooo much I love you grandpa!"Mikan said with tear in her eyes you could see how much pain she was feeling for having to leave her granpa

"Child don't cry,is ok shh shhh"Jii-chan went to her side and hugged her strong. "I'm sure your parents in heaven would have wished for you to be happy and most important they would want for you to study!"

"yeah I know Jii-chan mama and papa would have wanted me to"she said.

"I'm just so sorry that you didn't have a perfect life grandpa here doesn't have much money and you have to study at this high school that is for free"

Mikan broke the hug and looked up to her grandpa with confused eyes

"Now that I think about it ,it's just weird isn't it?"she said

"Yes it is indeed,well child go get ready to leave but before that remember I'm a sick man I don't have much time in this world you see?no matter what happens to me please continue with your studies "

"GRANDPA,DON'T YOU DARE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"She yelled

"But is true child,now hurry up!"

After that Mikan grunted something and went upstairs to get wore the high school uniform, it was white with a white and black skirt a black tie and long black socks till her knees. She stared in the mirror looking proud of herself .

She took her little bag went downstairs hugged her grandpa as tight as she could opened the door and said

"I'm off grandpa "She smiled a beautiful smile, a innocent one that only she could, her unique smile.

"Have a safe journey" He said with pain in his voice but she was already too far away to notice the tone of his voice.

MY,MY LITTLE RABBIT WICH FUTURE SHALL BE AWAITING YOU?


	2. BEATT OR BEAST?

She stared at the big gate ahed of her it was golden and really really pretty,she thought.

"Wooow, this place is huge and is beautiful too" Her eyes were shining of happines.

Mikan went in ,as she was making her way to the head master's office she notice something unusual in both, students and atmosphere.

MIKAN'S POV.

Wow this place sure is amazing but there is something odd in here,why are all the students staring at me like that?like I'm some food or something ,they sure look why in the world are they cosplaying like that?are they in the middle of a festival?There are girls with cat's and dog's ears and tails omg that's sooo weird ,never mind hehe I'm just being silly as always.

I opened the door of the head master's office only to find that him as well was wearing a cosplay.

"Hm, you must be Sakura Mikan is that right?" he said to me

"Yup that's right sir, I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you" I smiled to him

"Yeah nice to meet you too new rabbit"he said

"Rabbits I love rabbits you see? I used to go to my neighbors house just to play with theirs rabbits,wow wait,What?What do you mean by new rabbit?"I stared at him with confused eyes, what in the world did he mean by that?

"Haha you're so cute Mikan you see, I'll explain everything to you in a minute I'm just waiting for my other guests to arrive"

-I was just so silly at that time I didn't knew a thing, who would have know that one day me too would be a part of that strange odd place.-

I was trying to understand the whole situation when I heard the door opening,then I saw were the three most beautiful people I've ever seen in whole life.

The girl had short purple hair her eyes were almost the same color only darker she had this poker face on but even so she was amazingly beautiful, the two boys were both tall one of them had sky blue eyes and blonde hair,while the other one,yeah the other one was the one who really got my attencion I couldn't look away it was like magnets .He had deep black hair with long bangs and his eyes,those amazing eyes were something that I've never seen before ,they were red,more like ruby read,I don't know for sure but I think that moment I wasn't breathing I held my breath cause the next thing I know I was choking like crazy.

"Mikan-chan are you alright?"The head master said to me

"Yeah,counting the fact that I almost died in this one" *cough*I said with anger to he principal

"Is that Baka girl the new rabbit?"The black hair guy said to the principal he was so hot and …..WHAAAAAT?

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME BAKA YOU MORON?YOU ARE THE BAKA YOU HEAR ME?"I yelled at him and stacked out me tongue.

"Watch it Polka dots"He said to me

What?is that guy crazy why is he calling me polka dots?I turned around only to realize my skirt was lifted up by the wind of the open window behind me

"YOOOOU, YOU BAKA HEEEENTAI!"I shouted at the top of my lunges.

"HAHA she's funny Narumi"The blonde one said to the principal.

Such a nice guy he seems to be, not like this devil one,I looked at thoso three again only to realize something that I didn't before all of them were wearing cosplays too!

"Hm,sir can I ask you something?" I said to the principla as he said yes with his head.

"Are you guys having some kind of festival cause everybody since I entered the gate in wearing cosplays even the cleaning ladies!"I said to him

"You're right Ruka ,she sure is funny this little rabbit we got ourselves.

He went near me ,I never noticed it but he is really charming

"You see Mikan there is more in this school that meets the eyes,but I figured you already knew that since you applied yourself to this school,to our Beast High."He said to me

"Yes I did sir but….WAIT,DID YOU JUST SAID BEAST?You're making a mistake this school is called Beatt High,isn't it?"I said

"Now you're Baka and you can't even read"Tha black hair guy said to me.

"Mikan-chan haven't never wondered why your studies and stay here are for free?"He said to me,but of course at that point I was freaking out already what kind of school is called BEAST.

"Well Mikan-chan you studies here are free charge because my dear you're a Human" He said calmly to me.

"Every 3 year this school lets a human join us because we need to test our demons we have to learn how to control ourselves from eating a human when we have business to attend at the human world,this school is special every and each one of the students here are princess and princes of the demon world" The purple hair girl said to me,but never kept the poker face aside.

"WHAT,THAT'S FOR REAL?"I yelled so loud that everybody in the school must have heard.

"That's 1000 rabbits for the information "she said to me

"Mikan dear,this special human student we call the rabbit ,that's why you have the white uniform different from the others that are black you see?" the principal told me

I looked around and confirmed the information I was the only one wearing black.

"Here let them introduce themselves to you,they are here because they are the top 3 students in here,so you can begin guys."The principal said

"My name is Ruka I'm the prince of tiger demon world,but I guess you already noticed that because of my tiger ear and tail"he said smiling

"My name is Hotaru I'm the princess of wolf demon world that's why I have the ear and tail,and by the way another 100 rabbits"the purple hair one told me,I figured that those "rabbits"are the money around here.

"I'm Natsume ,The prince of black panther 's it Baka." The black hair guy said

Humpf,soo rude.

"And you Mikan are our new rabbit" As he said that he putted in my head long white rabbit ears and glued a puffy rabbit tail in my skirt.

"Be wise Mikan don't ever EVER,take it off or else you'll be eaten in a short time,so off you go now if your classmates they will show you the dorms" He smiled and pushed me off his office the others following me.

"WHYYYYY JII-CHAN WHYYY?"I yelled being dragged now by the two guys.

WHO KNOWS WHAT DAYS WAIT FOR YOU,DEAR WHITE RABBIT?

Just to remind you guys I don't own Gakuen Alice Please review (:

Xoxo Georgia. I'm not from America so please forgive my mistakes .


End file.
